My Last Wish
by Dr4c0n1s
Summary: Draco last wish is Harrys' happiness. Sequel of One More Chance. H/D, Warning inside.


Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. It belong to J.K. Rowling and I'm not make money with this fanfic.

Pairing : Harry/Draco

Warning : It is a sequel of One More Chance. It contain M/M relationship, so if you don't like yaoi please don't read it.

**My Last Wish**

_I don't mind if I have to be forgotten_

_I don't mind if he hate me so much_

_I don't mind it at all_

* * *

How long it has been since I had to leave him? Twelve or thirteen years? I don't even remember.. It's too long, even for me. I lost count since it was four. Here I am, standing beside his bed crying silently along with my supposed to be husband, my lover. Watching him broke down and weeping hard in the morning after his wish been granted last night. To see how crumble his heart, how lonely he was and how his only wish destroy him from inside out.

His wish to met me once more time. Our life supposed to be if I didn't failed him. A family and a life that I supposed to have with him. Him, me and our son or maybe a daughter since I wish to have a baby girl very much. If I looked back right now, I failed him so much. I failed to love him more than I supposed to be, I failed to make him happy and the worst is I failed to live for him and bring his son to the world for him. The biggest mistake I made and I still regret it till now. But, what can I do now? I can do nothing, I know that I had to move on but when I look back at him, I know that I can't go. I can't leave him alone like this. This impair, scared and heart broken man. I never stop to curse that day when he's been rob from me in that faithful day.

_~Flashback~_

_It's been two years since the down fall of the Dark Lord. Harry's last encounter with Voldemord, and he kept his promise to me. He live and won the war. The winning of the light side over the dark side. I never forget how scare I am when he search Voldemord to end this pathetic war. To face the dark lord by himself and relish us, the wizarding world, from the clutch of the darkness._

_When the Dark Lord dead, all the death eater scattered around, trying to escape their future doom in azkaban. Both of side lost so much life, no matter it was a death eater or the auror, white wizard even the Hogward's students, it's all life. Something so precious that have been rob by the war. I look around, there's so many death lingering around us. Every wife or husband looking for their spouse and children, a lover search for their loved one, a children looking for their parents. Just like me, looking for my parents and my beloved one. The most important person left in my life._

_I run around in fright with so many bad thinking in my head. What if I lost my parents? What if I lost Harry? What if I lost both of them? My eyes burn as tears well up in my eyes. I asked every person that I met at my way if they saw my parents or Harry, but just like me, every body seems too busy to find their beloved one too. I can't get the any answer. My tears trickled down my cheeks as I saw some people embrace each other, kissing and crying together. Some people screaming and crying, wishing their lost one to come back to them. I keep on walking until I saw a black haired man with a spectacle and bright green eyes. I run to him as he smile at me. He catch me in his arms as I hug him back, savor each other for the miracle that we're not lost each other. _

_When the situation have been calm down and controlled, we met with my parents. We lost Thonks, Remus, Greg even Percy and some more person that I didn't know. The escaping death eater have been pursued by aurors and the captured one, waiting for the trial. My parents got a petition for their crimes as my father has been a spy for the light when I choose to side with Harry (never join the dark side from the first time) and my mother never involved with the war, she even help Harry when he's been captured once. _

_Some funeral, like Remus, Thonk and Percy, being held in Hogwards. We mourn for the lost one and trying to be strong for the left one. Everybody crying, even Harry. We held each other hand till the funeral ends. We try to move on but keep on vigil the memories of every person that we lost. When everything back to normal, Headmaster Dumbledore ask us to get back to Hogward to complete our study. After a little bit arguments, I can assure Harry to complete our degree in Hogward. It's quite difficult but it have to be done for our own future. Every memories, new or old, the grave and funeral, every hurt and laughter. Everything that made the reminder of the war._

_After our graduation from the Hogward, I live with Harry in Godric Hollow, Harry's parents house. Harry's nightmare have been gone and he start to live again. Both of us work at Hogward, Harry being DADA teacher and myself as Potion teacher for Severus retired from Hogward to live with Sirius at Grimmauld Place. I thank every God that ever exist for that, two nemesis become a lover. _

_We lived happy together and my parents accept Harry in open arms when he asked my hand in marriage in front of my parents with their blessing. What could I wish more than that. Everything seem too perfect until one faithful day. A couple day before Harry's birthday in summer holiday in his 19__th__ birthday._

"_Draco, I'm going to the Weasleys. Would you come with me?" Harry shout from our bedroom._

"_No, love. I've got an appointment today. Enjoy yourself, Love, and give Molly my greatest regards." I shout back to Harry from the kitchen. Oh, I've make a truce with the Weasley family too. If I know them better, they not bad at all, you know. And I gave my respect, so much, to Molly for she can make all the Weasley family in track, not that they bad just a little bit disaster. _

"_Sure do, Dray." He said as he come to the kitchen. He hug me from behind as he kiss my neck. I turn my head slightly to capture his lips in mine before he deepen the kiss. I moan in his mouth as his tongue slip pass my lips into my mouth to trace my mouth. I lift my right hand and cares his nape. We broke the kiss when we finally out of breath. I pant hard in his mouth as he smile at me. He kiss the tip of my nose and peck my lips once more chance before he release me from his arms._

"_What did you cook?" he ask as he sit down._

"_Toast with eggs and bacon." I said as I gather his breakfast._

"_Cool," he pours some coffee and take the plate from me._

"_Who's you got appointment with?" he ask me with a mouthful._

"_Tedi and my aunt." I said as I pour my morning tea._

"_Oh. Why don't we go together tomorrow? I'd like to meet my godson and Andromeda too. So we can go to the Weasley together today." He said._

"_Well, as much I'd like your plan, I have another plan for today and tomorrow and a day after tomorrow." I say as I scrunch my nose to him._

"_So busy?" he ask as he finishes his last bacon._

"_Well, thanks to someone that throw everything to me for organized my own married by myself with a helping hand of my mother and Molly, of course." I said as I smirk at him as he chokes his coffee._

"_Hei, you the one that forbidden me to butting in to our wedding preparation." He whine at me._

"_Well, if someone prefer a dirty yellow as their wedding robe and pancake as one of appetizer, of course I resent that someone to go backward immediately and forbid him to butting in anymore. Really Harry, how could you pair dirty yellow as your wedding robe, or pancake paired with wine as appetizer. You really had no sense, you know, even Molly shuddered for your choice that day." I said as I shrugged my shoulder. Harry blushed brightly as he muttered 'I like yellow and pancake'. I chuckled at him as I sit up and gathered his plate. "Well, if you love pancake so much, I make it for you tomorrow." I said as I kiss his temple lightly. He smile back at me._

"_Oh, please tell Molly don't forget for tomorrow in Diagon Alley, Love." I said as he sit up and get ready to go to the Burrow. "Yes, Love." He said solemnly and asks for nothing anymore. When Harry flooing to the Burrow, I cleaning the house before I go to my aunty, Andromeda and my nephew, Tedi Lupin – Remus and Tonks' son._

* * *

"_Hello, Andromeda, Tedi." I said as I arrive at their fireplace. _

"_Hello, Dear." My aunt said as she hugs me._

"_Where's my lovely nephew?" I ask as I look around the house looking for the sweet baby boy._

"_Napping upstair." She said as she stir me to the kitchen. She pour me some tea and a plate of chocolate chips. "How's Harry?"_

"_Fine, thank you. He will come here tomorrow to meet you and Tedi. He's at the Burrow today." I explain to her._

"_I'm glad he's ok. I'm afraid for him last year." She sigh hard._

"_I know. Me too.. Last year never be a good time for anybody, especially Harry, Tedi, you and Molly." As I claps both of her hands in mine. We stay in silence for a moment, supporting each other. She shuddered a hitch breath as she hold down her tears._

"_You different now. Thank you, Dear." Andromeda said as she laugh softly. I quirk my eyebrow to her. "I always wondering before, what would you became with your parents pampering everything for you. No offense here. " She said as she wink at me._

"_What I become now?" I said as I smirk at her. "I'm still a Malfoy git from before. Maybe more than before, after all, I get The Boy Who Live for myself." I said with smug. She laugh freely at me._

"_You grow up so much, Draco. And I thank you for that, if you still a git, I should ask Harry to check himself up for choosing a git for his spouse." She said with a snicker._

"_I bet you'll do." I smirk as I sip my tea._

"_You good for him, Draco. He love you so much." She said solemnly._

"_I know. And I'm very grateful that I can met him. In love with him. Without him, I maybe still become a selfish and git bastard. I would never imagine it." I said in shuddered._

"_Love change everyone, Draco. You, me, your mother, everyone." She squeeze my hand hard._

"_I know, and I'm grateful." We smile each other before we heard a crying pitch from up stair. "I'll take him." I sit up and wink at her before I go to the bedroom. When I reach the bedroom, I see Tedi bawling his eyes out. "Well, what we got here?" I said to him as I pick him up. He sniff lightly as he see me. I kiss his chubby cheek with a pop._

"_Dwago." He said as he grip my clothes in his tiny hands. He snuggle his face at my chest as I check his pampers. 'Clean,' I thought as I bring him down. He yawn as he settle in my arms. I enter the kitchen and put him in my lap to give him some drink and cookies. Andromeda smile at me._

"_You great with children." she said with an annoying twinkling in her eyes._

"_Gezz, thank you. But not as good as Harry." I grimace. She laugh whole heartily._

"_You will when you get your own child." She smile, "How's your wedding preparation? It's two weeks more, right?" she ask._

"_Good. Just a little bit arranging here and there and everything will be perfect." I smile ear to ear as a told her about the wedding preparation. The food planning, place, ceremony even robe. She listening to every plan that I told her, sometimes she give me some ideas. "Umm, Andromeda. Can I ask for your help?" I ask her after we finished talking about the wedding plan._

"_Sure. Why not?" she said._

"_Well, tomorrow is Harry's birthday." I look at her eyes. She nodded her head as she encourage me to continue. "I'm planning to celebrate it. I've already arrange the party in our house. I wish you could divert his attention here when I prepare the party until 6 o'clock, can you?" _

"_Sure, Dear. Why not?" she said with a broad smile in her lips._

"_Thank you, Andromeda. It mean so much for me." I smile back at her. I look at the clock, it was three o'clock. "I thank you, Andromeda, but I'm afraid that I had to go."_

"_Sure, Dear. I'll held Harry tomorrow. Don't worry." She wink at me as she take Tedi from my arms. I step outside before I apparate away._

* * *

_When I apparated to St. Mugos from my aunt house, I go straight to my family medi wizard. I knock at his door before I get inside as he ask me to come in._

"_Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. Can I help you?" the medi-wizard ask with a smile plastered in his mouth._

"_Good afternoon, Mr. Rosewood." I said as I sit on the bed. "I'd like to check up my health. I kinda get some sick lately."_

"_The symptoms, please." He ask as he scribe some notes in his pad._

"_I throw up in the morning and got this headache everytime. My mood change so fast everytime and sometimes, I felt nausea. I try flu potion for three weeks and I get no better." I explain to him. He look at me before he continue his scribe._

"_I'm gonna cast a diagnostic spell, now. Please relax." He said as he tip his wand. He take the scribe that appeared before his hand and read it. He stare at the result for a moment before he glance at me and reread it. "So, how's your sex life, Mr. Malfoy." He ask._

"_Why did you ask it?" I ask as I glare at him._

"_Please just answer the question, Mr. Malfoy." He said coldly._

"_Good, I supposed. With a lot of sex and all." I said with sneer at him._

"_And your lover is a boy, I assume. Are you bottom?" he ask lightly, ignoring my sarcasm._

"_Yes, and yes, of course. I'd like being pound in the ass." I smile brightly at him. He blush slightly as he clear his throat. "Is my answer helping you, Mr. Rosewood?" I said sweetly at him._

"_Yes, very much, Mr. Malfoy." He sigh as he look at me._

"_So, what is this? Can I be cure before two weeks? I have to perform a wedding in two weeks later and a party to arrange tomorrow." I grit my teeth as he continue his scribe and avoid his answer._

"_Your wedding, Mr. Malfoy?" he ask cautionously._

"_No, my father. Of course I am, Mr. Rosewood. What the 'I perform a wedding' that you didn't understand?" I sneer at him._

"_Well... Congratulation then, Mr. Malfoy," he smile at me. I quirk my eyebrow at him. _

"_What for? My wedding? Thank you then, Mr. Rosewood. So.." I ask him with frown for he said nothing about my illness._

"_Yes, yes. Congratulation for your upcoming wedding and congratulation, your pregnant. Three weeks old. Congratulation indeed." He said as he pat my shoulder. I gapped at him in dumbful, my jaw slack and I opened and close my mouth in fail. I can't think anything. Pregnant? Three weeks? Harry's baby? I stare at the medi-wizard as he continue to speak. I didn't hear what he say as he put some prescription in my hands and stir me to the door. I stare dumbfully at the paper then look at my still flat stomach._

_I cares it as I replay what the medi-wizard said to me before. 'I'm pregnant with Harry's baby.' I felt tears well up in my eyes. My breath hitch in my lung, it is the best present that I can give to Harry. Emotion swirl madly in my chest. Pride, gratefulness, love mostly happiness swirl become one in me. I evened out my breath as I go to the pharmacy to get my prescription. I get home happily as I think about how to break this news to Harry._

_Me and Harry will become a parents. A real family, just me, Harry and our child. I wish it would be a beautiful baby girl. I smile wishfully as I walkout the St. Mugos to our home. Little I know that my happiness will be over in a minutes. _

* * *

_I apparated back to Godric's Hollow in five o'clock. I opened the door and get inside. I take a bath with a happy feeling till I feel that I fly now and then. I scrutinize myself in the mirror. I look at my flat stomach that soon will be swell with our child. I cares it and wish it will be a strong child like his father. I put on my nightdress and down stair to prepare a dinner._

_I humming while I cook. Not too long, I hear someone enter the kitchen. I turn around to see my mother standing there in my kitchen door. I smile at her and walking to her._

"_Sectutempra." I heard my mother say when I walk to her. Before I can process what she'd said I feel a big gash in my stomach to my chest. I grab my bloodied stomach in panic before I fall to the floor. I have no strength as shock grip my body and blood rush out from my wound fast. 'My baby, Merlin, please.' I chocked my breath along with blood in my throat._

"_Mo..ther.." I choke softly. I stare at my mother in disbelief, her face blank and her body stood in rigid. She turn around and walk up to the fire place. I saw her leave along with my hope before I felt tears trickled down my cheeks. 'Why?' I thought again and again. I crying there in my kitchen, dying in this cold floor in the hand of my own mother. I could do nothing, I just can curse my foolishness. Why I put my wand in my bedroom. Why don't I bring it down. Why, why and why. _

_Soon I felt numbness spread all over my body as blood pour out my body into the floor beneath me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I whispered again and again as I pray inside of my heart. 'Merlin, please let Harry come home now. Please don't take away my happiness now. Not when finally I can give him what he wish the most. A real family. He, me and our child. Our wedding, his birthday. Please, don't let me destroy his birthday. _

_I'm afraid to die, to leave him behind. I want to live with him. I even can't protect my own child. Please let it live. It even haven't take its first breath to this world. Oh God, why? Why now? Why me? What fault I do to You that I have relish it now. Why my own mother?' I crying still as my breath hitch harshly. I breath in shallow. Fast. I know my time was near. 'I'm sorry, Harry.'_

_I heard someone flooing in the fire place. "Draco, are you home?"_

'_Harry..' I smile wistfully. I heard his footstep to our bedroom. "Harry.." I speak as hard as I can but nothing come, just a whisper. When I hear footstep near the kitchen I direct my stare to the door. He look so happy and content before horror crept up his handsome face. He run to me and take me in his arms._

"_Draco, how? Why? Who?" he ask as color drain from his face. He push his hand to my wound to slow the bleeding down. I shiver badly as cold all over my body. I feel tired and content in his arms. I know it's too late to do anything. It's too long, I know. I just grateful, at least I can see his face for the last time. I raise my bloodied hand to his cheek and cares it softly before I lost all my strength._

"_I love.. you, Harry. I wa..nt to – live.. Li..ve..Harry." I try to smile, my last smile for him as tears keep on streams down my cheeks. He scream at me, but I can't hear anything. 'I'm sorry, Harry. I failed you again. I'm sorry I have to take your child along with me. I'm sorry I destroy your birthday, I'm sorry I cause you pain again. I'm sorry for everything.' I thought as my eyelids close themselves and I take my last breath in his arms. My tears trickled down my cheek for the last time as I sleep in eternity. _

_Tomorrow comes and the party still there. But the different is there's no laughter in this party. Everybody crying as they send me to my last resting place. My mother crying hard when she and father have to buried me before them. I don't understand why she crying over me when she was the one that killed me._

_Later on, Harry working day and night to tracking down who is my killer. When Harry finally got the fact that it was my mother hand that cast the dark curse to me, he come to my father to ask about it. I never see my father so old and depressed before these day. He agree with Harry to trace out upon my death by checking my mother. After they track down my mother memories, my father, Harry and I finally know that she never wish my death for she attack me under imperius curse and been obliviate afterward by a death eater that looking for revenge to Harry and she absolutely obvious about it. The death eater that still roam free in the wizarding world. _

_I'm relief and somewhere in my heart I know, that I could never hate my mother for whatever she done to me. I don't even mind when they never told anything to my mother for it was the best choice for her. What would a mother do when they know that they are the one who killed their own baby even without her consent? I wouldn't wanna try to find it, especially with my own mother for I love her still so much._

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

I wish he never make his wish. I wish he could move on. I wish he could find his happiness. I wish.. I wish.. I wish.. I just wish for his happiness. I brought him enough pain, is this so difficult to grant? Just his happiness.

If with him hating me he could get his happiness, I don't mind.

If I never met him could grant his happiness, I could bear it.

If he never love me he could get his happiness, I will accept it.

If..

If..

If..

If just with if I could change the past I would do everything I could.

Is it so difficult to grant my last wish..

His happiness over my death..

His smile till death reunited us once more..

Is it so difficult to grant my last wish for his happiness..

* * *

Here he was, standing in my grave. Tears trickled down at his cheeks as he told me how he miss me so much. How he wish that his dream could come true, that this was just a nightmare. How he wish that I still be with him. Smile at him, love him, just be with him. How he wish he could come with me…

He smile at my grave before he kiss the headstone and said 'I love you too, Draco. Always. Would you wait for me just for a little while?' he stand up and walk away. Not too far away, he glance back as he stare at my headstone for once more time before he resume his walk. "Good bye for now, Love."

* * *

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

**June 30****th****, 1980 – July 30****th****, 1999**

**Rest here in peace**

**Our dearest Son, Love and Friend**

_~--------__Fin--------~_

_A/N : Review pleaseeeeee….. Any review will be appreciate. Thank you for reading. XD_


End file.
